someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Unshaven One Interview
"What got you into modding in the first place?" - Unshaven One "Well it was playing Oblivion and Fallout 3, I had played like the the old Fallout's way back, It'd been a long time, I mean back in the 90's, but I hand't really played any Bethesda Game Studios Games until 2010 and I played Oblivion and then Fallout 3, right after the other because as soon as I played Oblivion, which somebody had recommended to me, I was like well shit well I gotta play Fallout 3 too because I played the whole one, and I was ah I gotta play this shit, and they just blew me away, even back then the quality of content had become apparent to me, when I played them, I saw some of the content mods that were out there and I was amazed at the depth and what you could do with the tool kit and that Bethesda was so modder friendly and they had all these tutorials on how to make mods and how accessible it was and there was a platform in the nexus to put your work out there and get feedback from people, and that immediately had, you know as a guy from a liberal arts background, as was like, oh I can write some characters and stuff because I love the Elder Scrolls and Fallout and I got into Oblivion first because it had at that point a little bit more established community and I was a little more comfortable with the setting in terms of trying to make something and it was just partly instinctive, you know, I don't always planning that far ahead sometimes I just get struck with something and I wanted to make something... one of the mods there was several mods for oblivion mainly there's one that's called [http://www.nexusmods.com/oblivion/mods/14601/? '"Verona House Bloodlines"'''] ''that's an old vampire quest mod and I loved it you know, I had fun in it, it was you know this conspiracy involving vampires and you know, and you go in and there's this big showdown at the end with this antagonist that's developed throughout it and it was a pretty fun little quest mod back then, in fact I remember corresponding with the author several years ago, very nice guy, I said oh, I want to do something like that but I realized when got into the Oblivion Construction Set, like a lot of first time modders, I was like, I want to have this huge plan, it's gonna have a huge battle and all this other shit that I wanted to do, and I got into it and was like holy shit, I don't know dick about modding. First mod I released was actually before the duelists, I say The Duelist is my first mod, that's the first one I'll recognize, I released a mod before that it was so bad it was called the Siege of Maillot and it was so terrible, it was just broken and I just took it down after a while, I said this is horrible, I got to start over, and I got to start small and that's exactly what I did with the duelists.